


No New Tale to Tell

by romanticalgirl



Series: Running to Stand Still [5]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 10/10/01</p>
    </blockquote>





	No New Tale to Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/10/01

Pacey hefted his duffel bag over his shoulder and jogged up the stairs. Dawson was a few feet behind him, walking a little more slowly. "How much are we paying for this?"

"Just shut up. You were fine with it when you first saw it."

"That was before I had to help haul a whole bunch of shit up five flights of stairs."

"Aw, poor Dawson." Pacey stopped at the top landing and unlocked the door, shoving it open. "But you're looking in the wrong place for sympathy, my friend - as I'm going to be the one helping you haul all that shit up these stairs."

"We could have hired a moving company."

"We could have." Pacey nodded and walked toward the bedrooms at the back of the small apartment. "But something tells me that 'Starving Students' had no intention of accepting sexual favors as payment."

"You were going to give them sexual favors?" Dawson cocked an eyebrow as he followed Pacey through the dark hallway.

"No. I was going to make you do it, but then I realized they really wouldn't have moved shit then." Pacey smirked and opened one of the doors with his foot. "You want the rat infested room or the roach infested one?"

"Which are bigger?"

"The roaches, I think."

"I'll take the rats." Dawson moved past Pacey to the room at the very end of the hall. "You realize that, everything in our past aside, this is the ultimate proof of my friendship with you."

"Nah, not until we've managed to haul all the shit up from the truck." He slung his bag into the barren room before heading back to the front door. "So hurry it up."

"Oh, yeah. Because I'd much rather spend my day in the dank, airless room than hauling all your crap up five flights."

"As I recall, the vast majority of the shit in the Witter Waggoneer is yours. Your DVD player, your VCR, your camera equipment."

"Your Playboys."

"They're slightly heavy, but they serve a higher purpose, man."

"Yeah. They're all about enlightenment."

"I feel enlightened when I look at 'em long enough."

"Light headed doesn't count, Pace." Dawson jogged down the stairs after him. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this place."

"Yeah, well, you're an easy mark, D."

 

~**~  
A long establishing shot of a quiet town. It's fall, the leaves are changing, so the scene is alive with color. We wind down a fairly busy street, typical New England style stores, shoppers, tourists. We close in on a café, not too busy, working our way to a window, looking in at a booth.

Suddenly we're inside the café and at the booth with our main characters. Stephanie - a thin, dark haired beauty, who seems completely unconscious of the fact that she's stunning. Wade - blond, hero-type. Well-built, obvious intelligence and creativity in his gaze. Stephen - dark hair, okay build, although kind of scrawny. He's constantly smirking, takes nothing seriously.

They're all talking to one another and, as we listen in on the conversation, we begin to realize the dynamic between them. Wade is the leader, the main focal point of all their friendships. He and Stephanie are obviously close, connected on a higher level. Stephen is along for the ride, sort of idolizing Wade. Stephanie's dislike for him is obvious, although it's clear that there's more than banter on Stephen's mind.

Stephanie - (sighing) I don't know. It's hard. I mean, without Mom around…

Wade - (reaches out for her hand) I know, Steph.

He smiles at her and she brightens, knowing that with him beside her, everything will be all right.

Stephen - So, as heart-wrenching as this all is, what are our plans for the weekend?

Stephanie - You have no human compassion, do you? Although I shouldn't be surprised, since you're a lower form of life than that.

Stephen - You wound me, Steph. Or I wish you would. I get them confused. (He leans in toward her, raising an eyebrow) Oh, yeah. I want you to.

Stephanie - (shoving him away from her) You're disgusting. I can safely say that the only way I would wound you is with a nice long spear to imbed in your stomach so I can make sure you couldn't touch me.

Stephen - Aww, still scared of cooties? (He leans in, getting too close. Wade glares at him casually, but Stephanie is close to disgusted.) I won't hurt you, baby.

Wade - Enough, Stephen.

Stephen pulls back and settles in his chair, raising his eyebrow in Wade's direction, but leaving Stephanie alone.

Stephen - So? Are we movie-ing it tonight? Or are we going to branch out into the real world?

Stephanie - I would think after the near-legal action and the funny farm, you'd be all real-worlded out.

Stephen glares at her, sliding out of the booth.

Stephen - Fine, I'll leave you two non-lovebirds to your getting reacquainted. I know the summer apart must have been tough. Especially given the fact that you didn't part on the best of terms. By the way, Stephanie, heard from your dad lately?

~**~  
"So," Pacey cracked open a soda and passed it to Dawson before grabbing one for himself. "I think, as far as slovenly hovels go, this one's not so bad."

"Well, I suppose it could be worse."

"Exactly. The rats could actually be bigger than us. I say as long as we have the height advantage, we're living like kings."

"Have you always been this much of an optimist?" Dawson took a long drink and sat at the rickety table. "Or is this something new?"

"Not sure. Why? Does it bother you?"

"A little."

"Damn." Pacey walked over and flopped down onto the dilapidated couch. "I'll have to try harder."

"This furniture makes me fear for my life."

"Just be glad I told them we'd supply our own beds. Imagine the hours of untold medicinal fun the mattresses would have given us."

"You're getting laid, aren't you?"

Pacey coughed, nearly spitting out his drink. "What?"

"It's the only explanation I can think of."

"I can't be happy and optimistic unless I'm getting laid?"

"Yeah."

"Does that mean you're going to be miserable for the rest of your life?"

"You're a laugh riot, Pace."

"I know."

Dawson rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, getting up and moving over to the chair across from Pacey. "So, do we do this now?"

"This being…?" Pacey smirked. "Because that comment coming right after the getting laid part makes me just a little nervous."

"Ah, yes. I went to LA and suddenly adopted an alternative lifestyle." Dawson returned his smirk and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. "You know what I mean."

"I do." Pacey sighed and took another drink of his soda. "The obligatory Joey conversation. How should this go? Should I just tell you that I'm perfectly fine with the fact that Joey and I aren't together and it's not going to bother me if you and she hang out? Will that be enough?"

"Depends." Dawson watched Pacey. "Do you mean it?"

"Yeah." Pacey met his gaze evenly. "I broke up with her, remember? I ended things. I cut the cord? Is any of this ringing a bell?"

"Breaking up doesn't always mean it's over."

"It does for me." Pacey got off the couch and walked into the small kitchen. "I move on after a relationship."

"And I don't?" Dawson raised an eyebrow. "I dated Gretchen."

"Right. And how much of the time you were hanging with my sister did you spend talking about Joey?" Pacey didn't turn around, didn't need to see Dawson's face. "Joey's welcome over here. The only thing I ask is that she's either gone or in your room by midnight."

"That sounds fair."

"And give me some warning when she's coming over, okay?"

"Don't want to see her?"

"I don't mind seeing her," Pacey's voice was flat, devoid of emotion. "I just don't want to be surprised by her one morning in the kitchen."

"Fine." Dawson got off the chair and headed toward the hallway. "I would imagine that we'll just stick to our regular Saturday movie night."

"Sounds like a fun college experience to me." Pacey mumbled under his breath, opening the bottom drawer of the fridge and pulling out the six pack he'd stashed there earlier.

~**~  
Interior: We're inside Wade's room. There are several movie posters on the wall, reflective of an eclectic and extensive knowledge of film. Wade's sitting on his bed, staring at the window on the far side of the room. Stephen is at the desk, playing solitaire with a deck of cards emblazoned with naked women.

Wade - (serious) Stephen, I need you to do this for me.

Stephen - Why me?

Wade - You're the one person I can trust to do it.

Stephen - She hates me.

Wade - And you hate her. (Stephen doesn't respond and Wade looks at him intently.) You do hate her, don't you?

Stephen - Well, we're not friends, if that's what you're asking.

Wade - You know what I'm asking.

Stephen - You're asking me to look after her because you're trying to move on with your life and she's not letting you do that. Right?

Wade - That's not…I wouldn't put it that way.

Stephen - How would you put it?

Wade - She and I aren't ready for each other yet. We've got some growing to do before we can come back together. We need to move on and find out more about ourselves.

Stephen - And the new girl in town's got nothin' to do with that?

Wade - You know she doesn't.

Stephen - Why me?

Wade - Because you're my best friend. And I trust you to do what's best for her.

Stephen - (sighs) I hate you sometimes.

Wade - But you'll do it?

Stephen - (nods) But I'll do it.

~**~  
Dawson set his feet on the coffee table and picked up the remote. He looked up as the door opened and Pacey walked in, his t-shirt bunched up in his hand as he used it to wipe the sweat off his face. "Have you thought about taking a change of clothes with you?"

"Nowhere to change." He ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair and headed for the kitchen. Grabbing a beer, he snapped it open and downed half of it. "Jesus, it's hot."

"And I'm downwind."

"Right, right." Pacey set his beer on the counter. "I'm going to shower. Am I safe in assuming that there's no nubile debutante in the bathroom?"

"Pretty safe."

"Dawson, Dawson, Dawson. You've really got to get out more. Live life. Go out on the town. Learn new and exciting things about the opposite sex." Pacey headed down the hallway. "How's the movie going?"

"Pre-production's moving right along."

"You scored any of the starlets yet?"

"Uh…"

"Yeah, I'm joking." Pacey ducked into his room and grabbed new clothes before starting for the bathroom. "So, what do you say we go out tonight?"

"Go out?"

"Yeah. Out of the apartment? Out of the building? Do a little Bostonian exploration?"

"Uh…"

Pacey leaned against the bathroom door and looked down the hall at Dawson. "Buddy, you've been trapped in this room on your computer since the day we moved in. If you're not at work, you're on the couch or in your room. Let's go out. Have a little fun."

"This isn't some lame ass attempt to set me up with someone, is it?"

"No."

"This isn't some lame ass attempt to get me out of the house, take me to some sleazy club, ditch me, and come back home to get laid, is it?"

"No. Although, you know, good plan." Pacey shrugged. "Let's face it, D. You and I haven't been what most people would call…"

"Civil?"

"Friends, as of late. So I thought we could go out, have a few drinks, laugh, talk, just do the general bullshitting kind of thing. You know, like we used to?" He watched the indecision play out across Dawson's face. "It's Friday night. It's not like you'd be standing her up or anything."

"This isn't about Joey."

"Exactly." Pacey opened the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a few. We'll go out, get some food, and hit a few clubs or bars or something. Okay?"

"I don't…"

"Great." He shut the door behind him and shrugged out of his clothes, tossing them in his hamper. He reached into the shower and turned the water on, waiting until the steam curled through the air before climbing in. He heard the sound of Dawson's door closing as he stepped under the spray and smirked. He could almost hear Dawson's voice in his head.

Is Joey there?

He drowned out any further sounds, any further thoughts by burying his head under the water and letting the heated liquid sluice the day's work and sweat from his skin.

~**~  
Interior: Inside an old, abandoned church. There's a darkness about the place, giving it the illusion of a port in a storm. Stephanie is sitting across the room from Wade and Stephen, ignoring them both.

Wade - I feel like we're strangers.

Stephen - What do you expect, man? You've barely spent any time together lately. You've been moving on. I thought that was the whole point.

Wade - But what if by moving on, we've moved past each other? What if we've been wrong about the fact that we're meant to be together?

Stephen - Do you feel like you've been wrong about it?

Wade - Does she? You spend time with her all the time now. Do you guys talk about me at all? About me and her?

Stephen - I wish we did. (He shrugs noncommittally, his gaze drifting toward Stephanie, the glint of lust unnoticed by Wade in the flickering light of the candles.) But I don't think I'm who you'd consider her closest confidante.

Wade - Then who is?

Stephen - I think that'd still be you, man. And if you're meant to be, you'll happen. I really believe that.

Wade - You think only things that are meant to be, happen?

Stephen - (his eyes never leaving Stephanie) No. You can make things happen, even when you're not sure if they're the right things. But they won't last if they're not meant to be.

Wade - You sound like you speak from experience

Stephen - Nah.

Wade - I still love her.

Stephen - I wish I could tell you that she still felt the same way, buddy. I really do.

Wade falls back against the pew, closing his eyes. The camera tracks Stephen's movements, predatory as he moves to Stephanie's side. She looks at him warily as he settles beside her, not too close.

Stephanie - What was the serious huddle for?

Stephen - He's worried that you're not his soulmate.

Stephanie - And why would he think that?

Stephen - (shrugging) You guys haven't talked. He's worried that you're not interested in him anymore. (After a pause, his gaze focuses on her as she stares in Wade's direction.) Are you still interested in him?

Stephanie - I don't know. (She pulls her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.) I like being on my own. But then I think about being without him…you know…for good and I can't bear it.

Stephen - You're not exactly without him, are you? You guys are still friends. You're just not…more. Do you have to be more?

Stephanie - I don't know.

Stephen - Maybe what you need…what you both need is someone else.

Stephanie - (smirking) And who would you suggest we find? It's not like there's a line of guys outside my door, Stephen.

Stephen - There are guys. Ones that are interested in you.

Stephanie - Yeah? Like who?

Stephen - I don't know. I'm sure there are. (He turns so that he's closer to her, their knees almost touching.) Maybe you need to open your eyes a little, give someone else a chance. I think a lot of guys at school are probably afraid to approach you. You're sort of Wade's property…at least, that's how it seems.

Stephanie - I'm not anyone's property.

Stephen - I know you're not. But you guys, (He gestures to Wade, who is still sitting with his eyes closed, oblivious to the first attempts at seduction occurring just across from him.) it's a hard act to compete against. And a hard act to follow.

Stephanie - No one would have to compete against Wade.

Stephen - You think not? You don't think you compare every guy to him?

Stephanie - (smiles, unaware of the intentions that are driving Stephen's conversation) Nah, some of them I compare to you. Of course, they always compare favorably.

Stephen - Well, I thrive on your hatred.

Stephanie - Then you're going to thrive for a long, long time. (She smiles at him, patting his knee before getting up to walk over to Wade. The camera follows her slowly, turning back to face Stephen, whose smile is similar to that of the Grinch - wide, evil and malicious.)

~**~  
"So." Dawson looked over at the bar and then back to their table. "How's the job?"

"Good." Pacey shrugged and looked over the crowd. "Hard work, but simple enough. Gives me time to think."

"When do your classes start?"

"Monday."

"What are you taking?"

"English. And…uh…math of some sort. I don't know. They based the math off my SAT scores, which doesn't bode well."

"Bullshit. You always do well on standardized testing."

"Only because they cater to the lowest common denominator." Pacey took a drink. "So they're pretty much made with me in mind."

"Whatever."

"What about you?" He pinned Dawson with a glance. "How's the movie biz?"

"Pretty much like it was in high school when I was working on Cliff Elliot's film and subjected to Nellie Olson's bitchery. I do the grunt work, I carry stuff, I pour coffee, I haul stuff from site to site." He rubbed the back of his neck and stared down into his drink. "But the whole place is alive with noise and power and movement, you know? And there's an energy that I've missed."

"Even at film school?"

"Even there. At film school, it was sort of every man or woman for themselves." Dawson took a long drink and sighed. "But here…it's like we're all working toward the same goal and it's a goal worth achieving."

"Is it tough not being the man in charge?"

Dawson watched Pacey's face for a moment, searching for mocking. "I thought it would be. But it's not so bad. Of course…"

"You've only been doing it for about four days."

Dawson nodded. "I've only been doing it for four days."

"You'll do fine, Dawson." Pacey was about to say more when a woman walked up to their table. Pacey gave her the once over, noting shoulder length auburn hair and a sexy smile to go with her long legs. "Can we help you?"

"I've lost my dance partner." She smiled at him, her hand reaching out to touch his. "I don't suppose you'd help me look for him?"

"Where'd you lose him?" His eyebrow shot up as her soft accent lilted over him. "Uh…?"

"Linda. And over there," she gestured toward the dance floor. "Help me?"

"Certainly." He slid out from under the table and smiled at Dawson. "Be back, D."

"Right." Dawson sighed and stared down into his drink as Pacey slipped away into the crowd, his hands on the Scottish girl's hips and, no doubt, heading south.

~**~  
Pacey dropped down across from Dawson and grabbed his drink, downing the rest of it in one long gulp. "Why are you just sitting here?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" He smiled, somewhat bitter, somewhat self-deprecating. "I don't have women from various countries begging me to help them find lost dance partners or lost puppies or whatever their cheesy pick up lines are."

"Well, you know, insulting them by calling their pick up lines cheesy isn't the best way to find a potential girlfriend."

"Is that what you're looking for?"

Pacey looked away from the floor and back at him. "What?"

"A new girlfriend? Someone to take Joey's place in your life?" This time the smile was all bitterness. "Be the next True Love?"

Pacey laughed it off. "Hell, no. I just got out of a relationship. The last thing I want is to jump into another. Joey and I split up for several reasons, not the least of which is I need to figure out what the hell I want from my life. Another girl isn't going to help me with that."

"What if it's another girl that you need? Maybe Joey wasn't the one?"

"You really want me to say that Joey wasn't the one, don't you?" Pacey laughed lightly. "Look, D, we already had the Joey conversation. I told you I didn't mind if she was around and I meant it. I have no intention of hanging around with her or horning in on your territory or whatever you see Joey as. But I'm not going to discount what she and I have. So if that's what you're waiting for or expecting, you're going to be waiting a hell of a long time."

Dawson nodded, not meeting Pacey's eyes. "But it's over between you?"

"Yes." Pacey sighed and signaled the bartender for another drink. "It's over and done with. Joey's moved on. I've moved on."

"So…have you seen anyone? Since then, I mean."

"You mean, am I dating?" Pacey nodded his thanks as the waitress set his beer on the table.

"I guess."

"Jesus, Dawson, just ask me."

"Fine. Are you dating?"

"Not right now." Pacey took a drink from the glass and watched Dawson struggle with the next question. Finally, he shook his head. "Do I plan on it? Sure. I'm not going to sit still and let life pass me by. You might notice that was sort of the theme of this evening."

"I thought you were just talking about me."

"No." Pacey sighed. "D, we're two college-aged guys. It's absolutely ridiculous for the two of us to be sitting in a ghetto level apartment when we could be out having the time of our lives. We should be living it up."

"That poses a question." Dawson leaned in, picking up his drink and deliberately not looking at Pacey. "Suppose one of us brings a girl home."

Pacey raised an eyebrow, his voice incredulous. "You're gonna bring a girl home?"

"You're almost funny."

"Not nearly as funny as you and a random hookup."

"You have no idea what I did while I was in California."

Pacey's eyebrow shot up further. "Holy shit."

"What?"

"What?" Pacey grinned. "Jesus. Dawson Leery got his cherry popped."

"Keep your voice down!" Dawson came out of his chair, trying to shut Pacey up. "I don't need the world to know."

"You really did? Jesus, I was just teasing…and kidding. You really did? And you didn't tell me? Jesus, Dawson, who's the lucky girl?"

"Joey."

Pacey's face fell, hardening into an expression of neutrality. "Oh. Well." He picked up his beer and looked away from Dawson. "That's great. Really. Great for you guys then." He downed the rest of the glass' contents and looked back at Dawson and smiled. "Congrats."

"It wasn't Joey."

"What?"

"It wasn't Joey. The girl I slept with. It wasn't Joey. She was a girl I met at school. And no one knows. Jen…kinda knows. But no one…"

"Meaning Joey."

"Meaning Joey," he nodded. "Knows. And I would kind of like to keep it that way."

"Sure." Pacey nodded, a small smile on his face. "I have no intention of telling her." They sat in silence for a long time, Dawson drawing in the moisture that gathered on the side of his glass, Pacey watching the group of college girls near the bar. "How was it?"

"Different than I expected."

"Good?"

"…different."

"Bad?"

"Just…just different. I don't know what I expected."

"Yes you do. You expected something out of a movie. You expected fireworks and angels singing and a perfectly scripted, well timed fade to black. And the real word is nothing like that."

"You can say that again."

"Was it…okay?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"My first time was the stuff fantasies are made of, man." He paused and shrugged. "Everyone deserves a good first time."

"Even me?"

"Even you, D."

"It was…okay."

Pacey allowed himself to grin, shaking his head. "Yeah?"

Dawson smiled as well, trying to ignore how happy Pacey looked for him. "Yeah." He smiled as well, flinching slightly as he heard Angela's voice in his head.

You want him to beg, don't you? You want him to be subservient to your whim. You want him to admit you're the best, the better man. You want to win, don't you, Dawson?

"So," Pacey signaled for another round, smiling at the waitress. "The chances of a random hook-up have drastically increased."

Just imagine yourself up there on the screen, your hand wrapped around that pistol, holding it in his mouth.

"Yeah. So…we should have rules?"

"Right. Rules." Pacey nodded. "Uh…well, why not just apply the same as the Joey rules, with one minor exception."

Imagine his eyes staring up at you, weak and needy, imagine having all that power over him.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, if there's going to be some action, let's not wait until midnight to take it to the room." Pacey smiled as the waitress set their drinks down. "In fact, let's let that rule apply to Joey as well."

"Fine by me." Dawson watched as Pacey turned his charm on the waitress, asking her name, asking what time she got off work. He shifted uncomfortably, adjusting the hard-on that the images in his head had brought achingly to life. "I'll be right back."

He nodded, barely hearing as Dawson slipped away from the table at the same time the waitress settled very neatly into Pacey's lap.

~**~  
Scene: Evening, roughly dusk. There's the glimmer of a moon in the distance, but the streetlights are shining on the sidewalks, damp from a recent rain. There is a truck in the far background, across the street. In the foreground is a deserted lot, covered with semi-long grass, though decently kept up.

The camera pans up from the sidewalk toward the truck where Wade and Stephanie sit. He's leaning against the steering wheel, looking up at something off screen.

Wade - You have to get out of the car.

Stephanie - You've got to be kidding. There's nothing here.

Wade - Not yet.

They climb out of the car and walk toward the camera. He's walking backwards, holding both of her hands and she looks irritated, but curious.

Stephanie - Wade, come on. This is ridiculous.

Wade - Just trust me. You still trust me, don't you?

Stephanie - We've been friends our whole lives. Of course I trust you.

Wade - (He stops walking and moves out of her way, toward the camera, so that he blocks our view of her for a moment. Finally he moves and we see her face. One eyebrow is raised in disbelief and she finally looks at him questioningly.) You don't like it?

Stephanie - What is it?

Wade - A wall.

Stephanie - You bought me a wall?

Wade - Yeah. I thought you needed some sort of…bigger canvas.

Stephanie - So you bought me a wall?

The camera pans so that we see the entire wall. Bare, blank bricks fill the screen for a long moment before we turn to see Wade and Stephanie side by side. She reaches out and touches his hand for a moment then releases him.

Wade - I rented the wall. But I bought you something. (He jogs back to the truck and digs something out of the back. Jogging back, he hands her a bucket of paint and a brush.) These you can keep. The wall's only leased through the end of next month.

Stephanie - I don't know what to paint.

Wade - You'll figure it out. And I'll keep paying for it until you do.

He walks off toward the truck, leaving her standing there. We pan around behind her so that her figure is in the front of the shot, her shadow reflected on the expanse of brick as we fade to black.

~**~  
Dawson moved to the bar and ordered another drink. This had become their Friday night ritual, right down to Dawson standing at the bar and Pacey out on the dance floor. Tonight, he had two girls twined around him. Both were much shorter than him, but the strawberry blonde and the dark haired Asian didn't seem to be suffering from any disadvantage as Pacey bent down to kiss one and then the other.

Sighing, he took a drink of his beer, wincing at the still unfamiliar taste. He watched Pacey move off the floor, both girls still firmly in his grasp. He swallowed more beer as Pacey sank down at a table, his arm wrapped around one girl as he kissed her, letting the other girl settle onto his lap, her wiggling hips telegraphing exactly which part of Pacey's anatomy she was interested in.

Dawson slugged back the rest of his beer, trying to ignore the taste. He pushed away from the bar and grabbed his jacket off the stool he'd been sitting on, making his way to the door. Pacey looked in his general direction and he waved, just in case he could actually see him, then left the bar, inhaling the cool night air.

~**~  
Dawson tossed off the covers and lay staring up at his ceiling, his arm thrown across his forehead. Even with the window open, the room seemed sweltering and he couldn't get comfortable. He got off the bed and walked to the bedroom door, heading for the kitchen. He opened the door then stopped, closing it and pressing his head against the cool wood. "Damn it."

He shrugged off his t-shirt and boxers and lay on the bed, naked. Closing his eyes, he tried to picture Joey the way she'd been at his house at the start of their junior year. Sultry, sexy. Wanting him and no one else. His hand curled around his cock and he stroked it, his eyes screwed shut as he waited for the hot rush Joey usually provided him.

How badly do you want your hero to shove that gun in his face and pull the trigger?

"NO!" He shouted the word into his pillow, bringing it over his face and muffling the sound. He forced himself into a sitting position and glared down at his now fully erect penis. "Fuck," he muttered, flopping back down on the bed, his hands buried in the sheets. He would not touch himself. He would not let this get the best of him.

See his mouth wrapped around the barrel like he's on his knees sucking your cock, begging you for mercy.

With a harsh groan, he closed his hand around his erection, stroking it slowly. The images were burned onto his brain, scored deeply on his psyche. "I don't want this," he whispered to himself softly, freezing as he heard the front door open.

"You live alone?"

"My roommate's already in bed, probably sleeping like a baby."

"Yeah?"

The words echoed cleanly down the hall, through the thin walls. "Yeah. Come on. My room's this way."

There was a silence then, sharper in the darkness than it would have been in daylight. He found himself straining to hear, his hand moving again slowly.

"Oh!" Her sharp gasp sounded as if she was next to him on the bed and he flinched, stilling once more. "Oh, God. Jesus. Oh yeah."

"Not gonna listen." He released his cock, grabbing for the pillow again.

"You want me to suck that?" Her voice was husky and low, but still carried through the paper-thin walls.

"Yes," Pacey hissed, just as low but deeper, hungrier. Dawson's hand worked its way back to his cock, smoothing along the hard flesh. "Yes."

"I want you to ask me nicely." Her voice was lilting, and he pictured her on her knees in front of him, her mouth so close to the tip, her tongue flickering along the slit as she spoke. "I want you to beg me to wrap my mouth around you."

Dawson's whispered "yes" was an echo of Pacey's, and he could almost see the girl's hands whisper along the back of his thighs as she teased his cock with soft lips and eager tongue. His hand circled the tip, stroking it lightly as he listened for Pacey's response.

"Please," Pacey growled. "I want to feel your hot mouth around my cock, I want to feel you suck me hard and fast, baby. I want to bury my fingers in your hair as I come so deep in your throat…" His voice broke off with a sharp gasp and Dawson could see her mouth sliding along the thick shaft, lips firm against the velvet skin. He could see thick hair wrapped around strong hands and hear the soft, sucking moans that seeped through the walls.

"Yeah, baby." His voice was thick with lust and desire. "Yes." The words were like the hiss of breath slipping from between Dawson's lips, mouthing the words as his hands mimicked her motions, sliding over slippery skin, one hand wrapped around the base and the other moving faster as whispers grew into an aching crescendo, his body practically coming off the bed as he saw the hands pull back, the dark hair released and defeat etched in the blue, blue eyes that met his as he came.

~**~  
Scene: Wade is standing on his front porch, his face a mask of anger. He's glaring down at Stephen who is standing far too close to Stephanie. She refuses to meet Wade's eyes, staring at the ground, her hands wrapped around her waist.

Wade - You had something you wanted to tell me, Stephen?

Stephen - That depends. (He looks over at Stephanie, the edge of anger visible as she refuses to look at him as well.) Do you plan on listening? Or have you already made up your mind?

Wade - I don't know, why don't I just tell you what I see, and you can tell me how close to the mark I am. (He pushes the screen door open and walks down to the lawn, stopping a few feet from them. Stephanie takes a step away from Stephen.) It looks to me like you took advantage of a situation, Stephen. It looks like instead of looking after Steph and making sure that she was doing okay, you moved in on her when she was vulnerable and confused her. It looks to me like your dick was in control the entire time, leaving your head and your loyalty and your honor in the dust. How am I doing so far?

Stephen - Well, I'd say you're saying exactly what I thought you'd say.

Wade - You mean the truth? Look at her, Stephen. (He gestures to Stephanie, who looks up, her eyes wide and frightened.) She doesn't look like she's happy. She looks like she's scared and confused and just ripe for the typical Stephen seduction. You love women who need saving, don't you? Although not as much as you love the ones that need screwing.

Stephen - And you just think she's both, right? You think that I just want to have sex with her?

Wade - You're telling me that's not what it was about? You're telling me you don't want to have sex with her?

Stephen - What she and I want to do is none of your business.

Wade - (He smirks, his anger flaring.) Right. Because admitting what you do and what you want and what you force on her would be admitting that you're nothing more than an opportunist, moving in on someone vulnerable.

Stephen - I like that you're giving her no power in this. I'm the bad guy and she's the poor innocent victim, right? Never mind the fact that she's almost an adult, she's smart and she's perfectly capable of making her own decisions. And she chose to be with me.

Wade - Is that why she's been so afraid to tell me? Is that why she looks so happy to be with you right now? (He watches as Stephen looks at Stephanie, his face falling as he realizes tears are leaking from her eyes.) She's been going through so much and all you can think about is taking advantage of her. Why the hell did I ever think you could handle the responsibility of watching out for her? Why did I ever trust you with someone so precious to me?

Stephanie looks up at Wade, a tentative smile on her lips, in her eyes. He's too angry with Stephen to go to her, too afraid of the lies Stephen's put in her head.

Wade - I can't…I can't do this now. I can't be with you…near you.

He turns and storms into the house, not looking back. Stephen looks at Stephanie, his gaze curious, something cocky behind it, as if he's sure she'll stay with him. Shaking her head slowly, tears cascading down her face, she runs after Wade, leaving Stephen standing on the lawn by himself.

~**~  
Dawson looked up from his laptop as he heard Pacey's bedroom door open. The hot rush of embarrassment hit him and he dropped his eyes back down.

"Oh. Hi." He looked up, surprised to see a gorgeous redhead. "You must be the roommate."

"Yeah…uh…I'm…uh…"

"Dawson," Pacey reminded him, walking into the room and casually sliding his hands around the girl's waist before pulling her back against him. He bent down and kissed her neck. "He would be Dawson."

"Right," Dawson nodded, thankful that she was captivating his attention so that he wouldn't turn his gaze and watch Pacey work his way up her neck to her ear. "I'm Dawson."

"Nice to meet you, Dawson." She turned and wrapped her arms around Pacey's neck, capturing his lips for a lengthy, searing kiss. Dawson tried not to watch as she pulled away reluctantly. "Call me."

Pacey gave her an easy grin, his fingers trailing through her long hair as she walked toward the door. As soon as it closed behind her, he moved over to the table and sank down across from Dawson. "Hey. You left early."

"I was tired."

"Ah." Getting up from the table, Pacey grabbed the loaf of bread off the counter and slid two slices into the toaster. "I thought maybe you'd gotten lucky."

"No. I would have to say you're the only one who managed to do that. What happened to the other two girls?"

"Which other two?"

"The two shorter girls. The ones who were attempting to fuck you on the dance floor?"

"Ah. Them." Pacey grinned as he dug the butter out of the fridge. "Nice, but not my style."

"What's not your style?"

"Two at a time." He winked at Dawson as his toast popped up. "Actually, they had something this morning, so they bailed. Probably fairly shortly after you did. I looked for you and you were gone, so I started chatting with…hmmm…"

"You don't even know her name?"

"I do. I think." He took a bite and chewed methodically. "Uh…Danielle. I think." He shook his head and sat back down. "Anyway. One thing led to another." He watched Dawson deliberately not look at him and couldn't help his slow grin. "You're not angry that I brought someone home, are ya, Pop?"

"Shut up." Dawson flipped him off and looked in his direction, without actually meeting Pacey's eyes. "You going to bring her home again tonight?"

"Doubtful. Although there are scores of other lovely, young, college ladies out there." Pacey closed his eyes and rolled his neck. "Why do you ask?"

"Saturday night," Dawson shrugged and forced his gaze back to his laptop, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "Joey'll be here."

"I'm safe after midnight," Pacey reminded him.

"True." Dawson shrugged again, closing his laptop and standing up. "But the walls are pretty thin." He watched Pacey's eyes narrow and smiled. "But don't worry. We'll do our best to be quiet."

"Whatever, Dawson. Trust me, I know you're not sleeping with Joey."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He grinned and popped the last bit of toast into his mouth. "Because you're still never in a good mood."

~**~  
Scene: There's soft music in the background and the restaurant is decorated with twinkling lights. The quiet sounds of laughter and glasses and talking fill the background, never overpowering the song. It's a familiar one, one that typifies the Wade/Stephanie relationship. She's in his arms, and they're dancing, and it's magical.

Wade - Sorry you came?

Stephanie - Not at all. I wouldn't have missed this.

Wade - I was afraid we would. I'd always just assumed we'd be together. Not necessarily as anything…since we're really not anything, but together.

Stephanie - I like together.

Wade - (He's smiling, his arms loosely wrapped around her waist.) Me too.

His smile fades as he lowers her head onto her shoulder, looking past her to the door. Stephen is standing there, his eyes narrowed as he watches them moving together.

Stephanie - What's wrong?

Wade - Nothing.

Stephanie - He's here, isn't he?

He nods and straightens up, still holding her.

Wade - What are you going to do?

Stephanie - I don't know. Nothing. I'm here with you.

Wade - Am I who you want to be with?

Stephanie - We belong together, Wade. You know that. (Her smile is genuine, though it doesn't quite reach her eyes.)

Wade - You want someone dangerous, don't you? You want him?

Stephanie - Something in him…it calls out to me. I just…maybe it's danger. I don't know. But I don't love him. I don't even want to want anything more with him.

Wade - But you keep wanting to go back?

Stephanie - I don't want to lose you.

Wade - You couldn't lose me if you tried, Steph. I love you.

Stephanie - And I love you.

Wade - But you need to have that bad boy, just like I needed to have the bad girl earlier this year? (He's resigned, understanding.) And I need to let you have that freedom, just like you gave me.

Stephanie - (She touches his cheek, stroking the smooth skin.) Will you wait for me?

Wade - Don't take too long.

Stephanie - (laughing softly) Or you won't be around?

Wade - Or I might get desperate and come after you. And I'd hate to see the mess I'd leave him in.

Stephanie - I'll keep that in mind.

She starts to walk away, stopping as he touches her hand.

Wade - If he hurts you, I'll kill him.

Stephanie - I won't let him hurt me. But if he does, you'll be the first to know.

He watches her walk away, heading toward Stephen. He fights back the urge to follow her, knowing he has to let her go and experience this; otherwise, she'll always wonder what might have been. It's hard, though, taking all his strength, because he knows already how it will play out, that she'll be hurt, that Stephen will hurt her. And it kills him as she moves into Stephen's arms, the song, thankfully, changed.

He stares at them for a long moment before heading to their table and gathering his things, knowing that, even though she arrived with him, she'll be leaving with someone else.

~**~  
Pacey leaned against the front door and took a deep breath. His eyes burned, his throat hurt from the club smoke, and he was far drunker than he'd intended to be. His key slid easily into the lock and he listened for a few moments to see if he could hear anything from inside the apartment.

Silence reigned, so he pushed the door open and slipped in through the darkness. He'd perfected his Saturday night routine over the past couple of months so that he never saw Joey. She showed up after he'd cleared out for the night. He stayed out until long after they were safely ensconced in Dawson's bedroom and he slept late enough that she was gone by the time he dragged his ass out of bed.

Grabbing a water from the fridge, he headed toward his room. There were some soft sounds coming from Dawson's bedroom, but it sounded more like the soft thrum of the television than anything that indicate Dawson had told or, more importantly, shown Joey what his most interesting activity of the summer had been. He smiled to himself as he reached his bedroom door. It was actually sort of comforting to know that, when it came to Dawson and Joey, he really didn't have anything to worry about.

The scream caught him off guard and he dropped the open bottle of water as Dawson's bedroom door flew open and Joey, half-laughing, half-screaming came rushing out of the room, Dawson hot on her heels. She slipped in the water, flailing in the small hallway and slamming right into Pacey, who caught her out of instinct.

Dawson pulled up short and laughed, embarrassed and out of breath. "Hey, Pace. We wake you?"

Pacey shook his head, noting that Dawson was wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else. His eyes turned to Joey.

Her shirt was unbuttoned, her bra practically see-through, the thin, cotton panties she wore standing out starkly against her bare, tanned legs. He forced himself to let her go before his grip tightened on her arms, but not before he felt the hard brush of her nipples against his chest as she straightened up.

"Sorry." She was staring at his chest, his shirt glued to his body where the water had splashed against him.

He shook his head again, his brain trying to wrap itself around the scene in front of him. "No problem. In fact, I'm sorry if I interrupted…anything." He took a step back. "I'm…I'm just going to leave, actually. That way…you guys can…do…whatever it is you were doing without interruption." He started down the hall, unable to look at either of them. "Can I borrow your laptop, D? I've got some work…for school. I should work on."

"Sure. It's on the table."

"Right." He nodded and glanced over at Joey one last time, trying to remain emotionless as Dawson wrapped his arm around her shoulders, trying to ignore the burning desire to get onto his knees and lick the water droplets off her exposed stomach. "Thanks." He grabbed the laptop and sprinted for the door. "Night."


End file.
